historia alternativa
by FuuxTsujimoto
Summary: QUINTO CAP. SUBIDO bueno, este es mi primer fic, es una historia alterna de mkr, se trata de hl y ff, en este no aparece marina ni ascot, pero dejenme sus reviews si es que quieran que aparesca.
1. Chapter 1

En una ciudad de Japón, mas específicamente Tokio, encontramos una escuela preparatoria llamada Windows, en ella asisten dos jovencitas de 17 años, la primera de nombre Lucy, es una joven de pelo rojo, siempre lo lleva suelto, tiene los ojos rojos como el fuego, su personalidad a pesar de tener 17 años es de una chica de 14 siempre tiene mucha energía y voluntad para todo. Y la segunda de nombre anahis, es una chica de pelo castaño hasta mas debajo de los hombros, tiene los ojos verdes, es siempre muy educada y muy cortes con todo el mundo a pesar de sus 17 años ya es muy madura para su edad. Estas dos jovencitas asisten a la preparatoria y ninguna se conoce pero llegara el momento en que tendrán que conocerse para tener varias aventuras juveniles.

Un muchacho iba caminando por la calle en dirección a la casa de su mejor amiga cuando se topa con alguien y cae uno encima del otro:

Anahis: disculpe no fue mi intención.

Paris: no, fue culpa mía, pero no hay cuidado.

Cuando los dos se miraron hubo una conexión casi inmediata, fue amor a primera vista (aaaa.el amor...)

Anahis: disculpe pero debo irme.

Paris: esta bien pero ¿nos podríamos juntar otra vez?(cielos, q rapido!!)

Anahis: no lo se tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no creo que tenga tiempo.

Paris: o, esta bien, adiós.

Anahis: si adiós.

Paris se quedo viendo a anahis fijamente con ganas de volver a verla, cuando se da cuenta ya era muy tarde y tenia que encontrarse con su mejor amiga en su casa.

Cuando llego a la casa fue directo al salón.

Lucy: que bueno que llegaste Paris te estaba esperando.

Paris: lo siento Lucy es que me encontré con una chica y me retrase.

Lucy: uuhhh, así que una chica,(Lucy lo mira con una sonrisa picara de burla).

Paris: basta Lucy no me molestes, aunque te puedo contar algo?

Lucy: claro Paris para eso estamos las amigas.

Paris: gracias, lo que pasa es que era una chica muy bonita y quede con ganas de volver a verla y quería saber si me podrías ayudar.

Lucy: claro pero no le preguntaste su nombre?

Paris: no es que fue todo tan rápido y no alcance a preguntárselo.

Lucy: esta bien, haré lo que pueda.

Paris: muchas gracias Lucy.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba anahis conversando con su hermano, amigo y confidente.

Anahis: que puedo hacer latís era muy lindo y quiero volver a verlo.

Latís: vaya anahis nunca te había visto tan interesada por un chico.

Anahis: lose creo que lo mejor será que me olvide de el.

Latís: no, como crees anahis, si te gusta yo te ayudare a encontrarlo.

Anahis: latís gracias eres un maravilloso hermano.

(Latís se sonroja)

a la mañana siguiente anahis iba caminando por la plaza cuando ve a Paris sentado en una banca conversando con Lucy atrás de anahis la iba siguiendo latís quien la vigilaba por si veían a Paris, a ayudarla.

Cuando anahis ve a Paris con Lucy se quedo en shock y salio corriendo pensando que Lucy era algo así como su novia. En ese momento Paris la ve y sale corriendo atrás de ella para tratar de alcanzarla.

Latís trata de ir a conversar con Lucy para tratar de solucionar el problema.

Lucy: disculpa. ¿Tú conoces a esa chica?

Latís: si es mi hermana.

Lucy: a. ya veo,-(esa es la chica que decía Paris...) pensaba Lucy.

Latís: olle¿tu conoces a ese chico?

Lucy: si es Paris, mi mejor amigo.

Latís: creo que aquí hubo un malentendido.

Lucy: tienes razón a Paris le gusta mucho anahis.

Latís¡guau¡¿Enserio?! Anahis también me dijo que le gustaba Paris.

Lucy: vaya creo que es una pareja perfecta, ayer Paris

Me mareo todo el rato hablando de anahis.

Latís: si, entiendo tu dolor, anahis dijo que solo lo vio un instante y me

Hablo de el como si lo hubiera conocido toda la vida.

Lucy: creo que nuestro trabajo término, solo queda que ellos arreglen este mal entendido.

Latís: tienes razón.

Lucy: bueno me tengo que ir.

En el momento que Lucy se disponía a irse latís la agarro del brazo y la atrajo hacia a el, quedando muy juntos los dos.

Latís: disculpa, no fue mi intención pero¿Qué tal si nos vemos aquí mañana?, tu sabes para vigilar a los tortolos.

Lucy: mmmm, bueno, nos vemos aquí mañana.

Latís¡enserio¡¡¡Genial!!!

Lucy: (le sale una gotita)

Lucy: bueno…adiós.

Lucy se fue corriendo para su casa algo espantada.

Latís: pensando" soy un idiota, la asuste"

En otra parte de la ciudad anahis iba caminando por la playa pensando cuando de repente alguien la toma por atrás asiendo que ella se asuste.

Paris: disculpa, no fue mi intención asustarte.

Anahis: no, no hay problema.

Paris: oye, creo que aquí hubo un malentendido. ¿Que pensaste cuando me viste en la plaza?

Anahis¿Quién yo? No, nada solo me dije que te veías bien al lado de tu novia.

Paris¡que! Mi novia, no claro que no ella no era mi novia, solo es mi mejor amiga llamada Lucy.

Anahis: bueno, no importa quien aya sido creo que eso no me incumbe a mi.

Paris: yo solo lo decía por que no quería que pensaras que tenía novia.

Anahis: bueno, aún así no veo la razón para que me des tantas explicaciones.

Paris: buenoo...Este yo, quería... Saberrr sii te gustaría... ¡Salir conmigo mañana a la torre de Tokio!

Anahis: este... Bueno esta bien...

Paris: enserio, que bien. Ayer cuando te vi. Tenia ganas de preguntártelo aunque solo te vi. Por un instante.

Anahis: bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana en la torre de Tokio.

Paris: si esta bien.

Anahis: si, adiós.

Paris: olle espera¿me puedes decir tu nombre?

Anahis: o, es cierto no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es anahis hououji. ¿Y el tuyo?

Paris: mi nombre es Paris van hey.

Anahis: bueno un placer Paris.

Paris: el placer es mío. Dice esto mientras besa su mano haciendo que anahis se sonrojara.

Paris: bueno, adiós.

Anahis: si adiós.

Los dos toman caminos diferentes, Paris va inmediatamente a contarle a Lucy lo sucedido, mientras anahis va a contárselo a su hermano, latís.

Paris¡Lucy, Lucy¡¿Dónde estas?!

Lucy: Paris, estoy en mi habitación, sube.

Paris sube rápidamente a la habitación de Lucy.

Lucy: Paris, ven siéntate y cuéntame todo lo que paso con muchísimo detalle.

Paris: esta bien.

Paris le cuenta todo lo que paso y que la invito a salir.

Lucy: Paris, que buena noticia, felicidades.

Paris: si, estoy muy ansioso por que llegue el dia de mañana.

Lucy: que bueno.

Paris: olle¿no era que anahis venia con un tipo siguiéndola?

Lucy: si, es el hermano de anahis, su nombre e latís.

Paris, mmmm, creo que te entretuviste mucho con "latís" mientras estaba con anahis...Uuhhh, picarona.

Lucy: basta Paris, solo conversamos un rato y eso es todo.

Paris: pero algo me dice que te gusta mas que eso.

Lucy¿y si así fuera que?

Paris¡lo sabia!, creo que no soy el único que triunfa en el amor.

Lucy: muy gracioso.

En la casa de anahis estaba latís y ella conversando lo mismo que Paris y Lucy.

Anahis: y como te decía es muy lindo... ¿no lo crees así latís?

Latís:……………

Anahis: latís…

Latís:……………..

Anahis: LATIS!!!!!

Latis: ahhhh…luc- aahhh¿Que anahis?

Anahis: …..creo que alguien le gusta a alguien…

Latis¿de que hablas¡¡A mi no me gusta Lucy!!

Anahis¡pero si yo no e mencionado a Lucy!

Latis¡creo que escuche mal!

Anahis: mmmm...Lo que tú digas Latis.

El dia del encuentro había llegado y tanto Lucy como Latis estaban espiando como se encontraban Paris y anahis en su cita, Lucy le entrego un trasmisor a Paris para decirle todo lo necesario a anahis.

Paris estaba esperando en uno de los ventanales.cuando la vio llegar…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

notas de autora:

holass!!!!, bueno este es mi primer fic. . les digo que no soi muy buena en esto asi que no sean muy duros conmigos.por favor acepto sugerencias, criticas, etc.

mattane.


	2. el paseo

El dia del encuentro había llegado y tanto Lucy como Latis estaban espiando como se encontraban Paris y anahis en su cita, Lucy le entrego un trasmisor a Paris para decirle todo lo necesario a anahis.

Paris estaba esperando en uno de los ventanales.cuando la vio llegar…

Paris: pensando" valla se ve muy hermosa, demasiado diría yo, ¡vaya que se ve linda…...me pregunto si…"

Lucy le habla por el transmisor

Lucy: ¡¿Qué están pensando pervertido?! Deja de pensar esas cosas y concéntrate y recuerda ¡¡¡NO LO ARRUINES!!!

Latis, mientras miraba de reojo a Lucy pensaba...

Latis: "mmmm... Creo que es un poco rara ¡ESTA HABLANDO SOLA!"

Latis: olle Lucy, ¿con quien hablas?

Lucy: aahhh….Buenoo…estee…esque yo le entregue un trasmisor a Paris para decirle lo que tiene que hacer.

Latis: aaaa. ¿Enserio? me estaba empezando a preocupar, pensaba que eras algo rara..

Lucy se para enfrente de el y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

Latis: auchhh… ¿Por qué me golpeas?

Lucy: nose si estoy en lo correcto pero parece que tu no eres un conquistador nato ¿o si?

Latis: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Lucy:¡¡por que eso no fue precisamente un halago para mí!!

Latis: ayyy, esta bien perdona.

Lucy: esta bien, estas perdonado pero sigamos con lo nuestro.

En tanto Paris y anahis…

Paris: hola anahis, déjame decirte que te ves muy hermosa hoy. Toma su mano y la besa.

Anahis: muchas gracias Paris tú también te ves muy lindo.

Paris: gracias. Bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Anahis: mmmm, me gustaría ir al parque de diversiones, e escuchado que la casa del terror asusta mucho.

Paris: bueno, esta bien, vamos.

Así parten al parque de diversiones, mientras tanto, nuestros espías…

Lucy: ¡¡Latís! ¡Latís!

Latis: emm, ¿Qué pasa?

Lucy: se están yendo, ¡sigámoslos!

Latis: así, claro.

Nuestra parejita y nuestros "espías" ya se encuentran en el parque de diversiones y van a entrar a la casa del terror.

Paris: parece divertido, y si te asustas no dudes en abrazarme con mucha confianza anahis…. ¿anahis?

Anahis: ¡¡Paris apresúrate ya estoy adentro!!

Paris: así, claro.

Cuando entran, ven una casa tipo locos adams, muy siniestra, al verla Paris y Latis se asustan mucho.

Paris: emm... ¿Anahis?, ¿q tal si vamos a otro juego?

Anahis:¡no! A mi siempre me han gustado las casas del terror, o no será q... ¿tienes miedo?

Paris con voz de macho

Paris: claro q no, yo nunca e tenido miedo así q vamos.

Latis estaba igual solo que el disimulaba muy bien su miedo.

Lucy: Latis, ¿Por qué tiemblas?

Latis: aahhh?, ehhh,yo ¿no crees que hace frió?

Lucy: mmm, ahora que lo dices, si creo que hace un poco de frió.

Latis: si, por eso estoy temblando.-Latis no desaprovecho el momento e iba abrazar a Lucy solo que lo hizo un poco tarde ya que Lucy ya se había ido, lo que provoco que cayera de boca.

Lucy: Latis, ¿Por qué estas en el suelo?

Latis: esque, se me desabrocho la zapatilla.

Lucy: pero Latis, si llevas zapatillas con elasticos, no tienes cordones.

Latis: bueno pero quería saber que se sentía abróchense las zapatillas.

Lucy: mmm, bueno "baya que idiota"

Lucy: luz!! No digas idiota a Latis.

Latis: ¡como que idiota!

Lucy: no Latis, yo no dije eso, fue luz mi lado oscuro.

Latis: aja, y las vacas vuela..

Lucy: ¿Qué? ¡Donde!

Latis: emm, Lucy,"creo que lo mejor será seguir su juego"mira allá por donde se fueron anahis y Paris.

Al terminar Lucy se fue corriendo en aquella dirección pero cuidadosamente para que anahis no la descubriera.

Latis:"pobre, me da pena aunque creo que me gusta un poco", "ahhhh, el amor, amor, amor, el amor…, el amor, hace al mundo girar, vaya creo que necesito ir denuebo al psiquiatra para que me revise creo que la ultima vez me dijo que estaba bien para que dejara de ir"

En la casa del terror Paris iba muerto de miedo mientras anahis nada la asustaba (cosa rara porque normalmente es todo al reves xp )

Paris: a.ana-hiss, ¿Dónde estas?, Paris se había adelantado un poco, cuando sintió que alguien le toco el hombro.

Paris: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! (Con voz de mujer)

Anahis: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Paris: aahhh!!!!

Anahis: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Paris: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Anahis: Paris, ¿Por qué gritas?

Paris: ahhhh!!-ejem, no es solo que no te vi venir.

Anahis: ahhhh, ¿y te dio miedo?

Paris:(con voz de macho), claro que no, a mi nada me da miedo. Se dio vuelta.

Paris: anahis!!¡¡¡¿¿Dónde estas?!!

Anahis: asi que no te da miedo nada, ehh??

Paris: ejem, solo era para probarte.

Anahis:si, como tu digas….

En otra parte muy cerca de ahí….

Latis:(con voz de mujer)ahhhhhhh!!!

Lucy:latis!,¡por que gritas!?

Latis:esq los vi entretenidos y quise saber que se sentia.

A lucy le cae una gota de sudor

Latis: ejem, y crees que todavía necesitan nuestra ayuda?

Lucy: mmm, no lo se, paris es muy lento y creo que para el es muy difícil todo esto…-y cuando vuelven a ver a la pareja ellos ya se estan besando.

Latis:decias??

Lucy:largemosnos de aquí.-y asi los dos se fueron.mientras que con la pareja..

Anahis:paris….

Paris:anahis, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Anahis:paris yo…..si!.-y lo vuelve a besar.

Paris:bueno que tal si salimos de aquí?, por que creo que no es un lugar para ti, te puede dar mucho miedo.

Anahis:no sera que tu tienes miedo?

Paris:claro que no lo digo por ti!,(mentira XD)

Anahis:bien, vamonos.-y asi los dos se van por que a paris le dio miedo,.

Las dos parejas se encuentran en la fila de la montaña rusa.

Paris:lucy, latis¿Qué hacen aquí? (diciendo disimuladamente por que el ya sabia, acuerdense.)  
lucy:bueno..nosotros, ¡estabamos paseando!

Anahis:mmm. "que raro", bueno ¿Qué tal si nos subimos los cuatro a la montaña rusa?

Latis:(voz de niña chica)siiiiii!!!!

Todos lo quedan mirando con cara de "que raro es".

Latis:ejem, lo siento, pense que todos iban a hacer lo mismo.

Anahis:bueno no importa vamos.

Asi los 4 se suben las chicas quisieron irse adelante y los chicos atrás (era un carro de 4 asiento ¿Qué coincidencia no?), y el juego comienza con la subida, las chicas iban muy emocionadas y los chicos muy asustados, iban tan asustados que se abrazaron, y después de dar 3 vueltas,5 bajadas, y varias vueltas mas, las chicas vieron a los chicos y pensaban:

Paris: "siempre supe que latis era raro ¡me esta abrazando! ¿pueden creerlo?"

Anahis: "mmm, paris se ve muy lindo con cara de perro asustado"

Latis: "lucy,lucy,lucy,lucy,lucy……" (hasta nikona piensa mas cosas que el XD)

Lucy: "¿Por qué todos tendran caras de estar pensando algo? ¡rayos! A mi no se me ocurre nada en que pensar"

Anahis:chicos, ¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?

Latis: pues yo creo que podemos ir al cine.

Paris:si, ami me gustaria ver un estreno que hay.

Lucy: pues vamos.

Continuara….


	3. el paseo II

holii!!

bueno aqui sigo con mi fic, wii!!, en esta pagina se vienen canciones ejaleeeee, ajjajajaja. muchas gracias por sus reviews.

bueno aqui va

PLAY...

* * *

Asi los 4 se dirigieron al cine.cuando llegaron no se podian desidir por una película, ya que latis;que ria ver "el zombie ambriento".lucy;queria ver "los ositos cariñositos".paris;que ri ver "piratas del caribe". Y anahis; que ria ver "resident evil extinción", asi que jugaron piedra,papel o tijeras y el ganador fue… 

Lucy:latis¿no crees que amor, el oso del amor es lindo?

Latis:si, lucy-dijo con una cara de aburrimiento.

Paris:anahis.-dijo susurrandole al oido.

Anahis¿Qué sucede paris?

Paris: que tal si nos arrancamos y hacemos que ellos se junten?

Anahis:buena idea , latis me dijo qu ele gustaba lucy.

Paris:pues hagámoslo.-y asi pusieron en marcha su plan (no me digan decir cual es por que todavía no se me ocurre XD)

Latis;quien estaba profunadamente dormido, no se percato que paris y anahis se iban, y lucy estaba tan concentrada en la película que ni se figo.

Anahis:bien¿Qué hacemos primero?

Paris:ehh,..pues pense que tu tenias un plan.

Anahis :pero si fuiste tu…..-y asi se pasaron discutiendo.mientras que en el cine..

Lucy y latis se encontraban en un ascensor..

Lucy: oye latis

Latis:que sucede lucy?

Lucy:¿Qué diablos acemos en un ascensor?

Latis:pues..no lo recuerdo, estabamos en el cine y después…estabamos aquí.

Lucy:¿pero como puede ser esto?.-lucy no se podia explicar como rayos abian llegado aquí.

Latis:la narradora tiene razon ¿Cómo podemos estar aquí?

Lucy: debe ser culpa de la narradora!!

Narradora¡hey! .yo solo estoy poniendo mas interesante la historia!

Latis: lucy no seas tan mala.

Lucy:pero latis ¿estas de parte de ella?

Lucy: yo no he dicho eso.

Narradora: ya dejen de pelear, que me cortan la inspiración!!!

Lucy-latis: esta bien.-en eso el ascensor empieza a detenerse aciendo que los dos se cayeran.

Latis:lucy¿estas bien?

Lucy: si, eso creo.

Latis:creo que el ascensor se detuvo.

Lucy¡¡O!! latis¡que listo eres!

Latis: ¬¬.

Lucy:vamos latis es una broma.-en eso notan que hay un tipo de rejilla y un boton.

Lucy:¡¡oooo¡¡¿Qué hara ese boton?!!.-y lo aprieta.y en eso se escucha una voz.

Voz: si???, en que puedo ayudarlo?.

Latis:"que bien podremos pedir ayuda".olle lucy…

Lucy:si!, a mi me da unas patatas con queso y una gaseosa, latis ¿Qué quieres tu?

Latis.-se cae al suelo.-¡¡¡¡lucy¿Qué haces???.

Lucy:hay!! No te alteres, esta bien, el quiere una gaseosa.-le dice muy bajito.-creo que esta a dieta, este ultimo tiempo lo e notado muy gordo.

Latis:lucy!! Ya basta!.

Lucy: ok, ok…deme la cuenta porfavor.-latis le sale una gotita.

Latis:aber lucy.,, ejem, disculpe caballero el ascensor se detuvo¿com podemos salir??

Voz: jaajjajaajajajajajaj.-decia muy fuerte.-ejem, disculpe, me deje llevar.mandare a alguien a arreglar el ascensor, estara listo en 3 o 4 horas mas.

Latis:¡¡¡¡3 o 4 horas!!????

Voz:si lo siento, adios.-y corto.

Lucy: hey!! Y las papas??

Latis: ¬¬.

Y mientras ellos estaban ahí, anahis y paris….

Anahis:….y por eso las ratas no dominaran el mundo.

Paris: ahhhh….eso lo explica todo.

Anahis, si, ejem, olle paris ¿Dónde estan latis y lucy?

Paris: pues no lose.

Anahis: tendremos que buscarlos.

Paris: estan bien.

Y se pusieron a buscarlos mientras tantos latis y lucy…

Latis:y asi fue mi primer beso…

Lucy:"¿y quien diablos le pregunto sobre su primer beso?".¡que linda historia latis!.

Lucy:-sonrojado-.si ejem, ahora te toca a ti contarme sobre tu primer beso.

Lucy:bueno….esque,…yo….-dice en voz bajita.-nunca he dado un beso.

Latis:encerio nunca??

Lucy:nop.-y agacha la cabeza.

Latis:bueno, ya llegara el dia en que llegara tu principe azul, te montara en su caballo y viajaran hacia el horizonte.-

Lucy:encerio!!.-a lucy se le iluminaron los ojos.

latis:noo.-y recibioo un golpe.

Lucy:latis!!

Latis:Lo siento, me deje llevar.-y latis nota que lucy se lo habia tomado encerio.

Latis:lucy, perdon yo no qeria lastimar tus sentimientos.-la atrae hacia ella y la abraza.

Lucy:la..tis….-y se miran mutuamente.

Latis:lucy..-y se va acercando poco a poco hacia lucy.

Lucy:-el corazon le latia muy rapidamente.

Latis:-estaba a unos centrimetros de su boca.

Cuando de pronto una voz grita de la nada.

Voz: dacelo luego!!

Latis: ehhh??.-

Voz:oh, oh!

Lucy:quien es???

Voz:ehhh, soy su conciencia!!

Lucy:encerio???

Voz:sii!!...soy …-cuando escuchan otra voz.

Voz 2: deja de decir eso paris!!!

Voz 1:puxa anahis!!

Anahis:nada de peros.

Paris:ggrr!!

Anahis:asi que aquí estaban.

Lucy: sii, y ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

Paris:pues…

Flash bac….

Paris:noo!! Odio los flash back!!

Lucy-latis-anahis-narradora: arruinaste la historia!!.

Paris:perdon…

Anahis:bueno, no importa como llegamos, lo que me pregunto es….¿que estaban haciendo?

Latis:pues nosotros..

Lucy:leiamos el diccionario!!.-todos caen al suelo.

Paris:lucy…¿Por qué no inventaste otra excusa mas creible?

Lucy:bueno..esq…nose.

Latis:nosotros estabamos…."diablos nose me ocurre nada"

Anahis:bueno eso ya no importa..que hacemos ahora

Lucy:pues podriamos al salon de karaoke, e escuchado que es mui entrtenido

Todos:genialª

Asi fueron al salon de karaoke.

Paris:bueno quien va primero?

Lucy: latis, latis!

Latis:mejor tu primero lucy.

Lucy:esta bien

Se subio al escenario y empezo a sonar la musica.

**My immortal-evanescence**

I'm so tired of being here

suppressed by all of my childish fears

and if you have to leave

i wish that you would just leave

because your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

todos miraban a lucy, latis estaba encantado.

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

and i've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

you used to captivate me

by your resonating light

but now i'm bound by the life you left behind

your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

and i've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

and though you're still with me

i've been alone all along

Latis: bravo!! Bravo!!.decia mui entusiasmado.

Anahis:lucy cantas mui bien ¡

Paris:si tienes razon.

Lucy:muchas gracias amigos.bueno ahora qien sigue?

Anahis:creo que yo.

Paris:sii!

Subio y la musica empezo a sonar

**Everytime-britney spears**

Notice me, take my hand.

Why are we strangers when

our love is strong

why carry on without me

Our love was strong

Why carry on without me?

Paris estaba realmente maravillado

Anahis tenia una voz angelical.

Chorus:

Everytime I try to fly I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I make believe

That you are here

It's the only way

I see clear

What have I done?

You seem to move on easy...

Chorus:

And everytime I try to fly, I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain, babe

Please forgive me

But my weakness caused you pain

And this songs my sorry

oohh

At night I pray

That soon your face will fade away

Chorus:

And everytime I try to fly, I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I try to fly, I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you baby

Todos quedaron facinados, anahis cantaba muy bien,

Paris:guuuaaaaauuu, anahis, tienes una voz angelical!!

Lucy:siii, cantas muii lindo!

Latis:si es cierto.

Anahis:vamos chicos no es para tanto!

Paris:entonces ahora vengo yo.

Subio

A dios le pido-juanes

Que mis ojos se despierten

con la luz de tu mirada

yo a Dios le pido

que mi madre no se muera

y que mi padre me recuerde

a Dios le pido

Que te quedes a mi lado

y que más nunca te me vayas mi vida

a Dios le pido

que mi alma no descanse

cuando de amarte se trate mi cielo

a Dios le pido

Por los días que me quedan

y las noches que aun no llegan

yo a Dios le pido

por los hijos de mis hijos

y los hijos de tus hijos

a Dios le pido

Que mi pueblo no derrame tanta sangre

y se levante mi gente

a Dios le pido

que mi alma no descanse

cuando de amarte se trate mi cielo

a Dios le pido

Un segundo más de vida para darte

y mi corazón entero entregarte

un segundo mas de vida para darte

y a tu lado para siempre yo quedarme

un segundo mas de vida

yo a Dios le pido

Que si me muero sea de amor

y si me enamoro sea de vos

y que de tu voz sea este corazón

todos los días a Dios le pido

que si me muero sea de amor

y si me enamoro sea de vos

y que de tu voz sea este corazón

todos los días a Dios le pido

a Dios le pido.

Anahis:cielos, cantas mui bien.

Paris:pues esta dedicada a ti. con eso la besa.

Latis:ya dejen las cursilerias para después.

Lucy:ahora cantaras tu latis?

Latis:pues esta bien.

Subio a la tarima

Yo no queria quererte-kalimba

Yo no queria quererte,

y no lo pude evitar,

crei poder defenderme,

pero a mi corazon no lo puedes atar.

CORO

y yo no se mi amor que hago buscandote,

si te gano pierdo libertad,

y yo no se mi amor que haqo besandote,

si yo no me quiero enamorar.

Guarda en silencio mis besos,

despidete sin voltear,

porque al besarte me pierdo,

pero a mi corazon quien le puede explicar.

CORO

y yo no se mi amor que hago buscandote,

si te gano pierdo libertad,

y yo no se mi amor que haqo besandote,

si yo no me quiero enamorar.

CORO

y yo no se mi amor que hago buscandote,

si te gano pierdo libertad,

y yo no se mi amor que haqgo besandote,

si yo no me quiero enamorar.

Lucy:latis..cantas muy bien.

Latis:-se acerca a lucy y le dice al oido.-te la dedique a ti.

Lucy:-al oir esto se sonroja

Anahis:cantas muy bien.

Latis:gracias.

Paris:bueno que les parece si cantamos a dueto??

Anahis:si me parece buena idea.

Paris:yo con anahis!

Latis:era de esperarce ¬¬.

Lucy:entonces yo canto con latis.

Latis:esta bien.

Lucy:nosotros primero.

Anahis:esta bien.

Y asi suben..

Te lo agradesco pero no-alejandro sanz y Shakira.

ACERCATE QUE A LO MEJOR

NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE MI AMOR

NO ES PARA SIEMPRE PORQUE HAY NOCHES QUE SE APAGAN CUANDO DUERMES

DICELO A TU CORAZON

NO HABRAN MAS FUENTES DE DOLOR

NO DIGAS QUE NO PIENSO EN TI

NO HAGO OTRA COSA QUE PENSAR

ACERCATE UN POCO MAS

NO TENGAS MIEDO A LA VERDAD

QUE HAY CUANDO LLEGUE LA MAÑANA Y SALGA EL SOL

TU VOLVERAS A MI LADO Y YA NO LLORES Y AHORA VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE

VETE Y PASATALE BIEN

POR NOSOTROS DOS

NOOO CORAZON

CORO

TE LO AGRADESCO PERO NO

TE LO AGRADESCO MIRA NIÑA PERO NO

YA YO LOGRE DEJAR DE AMARTE

NO HAGO OTRA COSA QUE OLVIDARTE

(BIS)

ACERCATE UN POCO MAS

NO VES QUE EL TIEMPO SE NOS VA

DA RIENDA SUELTA A LO QUE SIENTES

SI NO LO HACES MALA SUERTE

PORQ AL FINAL SI NO LO VEZ

PUEDE QUE NO ME ESCUCHES PERO LO DIREEE!

QUE CUANDO SALGA EL SOL Y LLEGUE LA MAÑANA

YO VOLVERE A TU LADO, A TU LADOO CON MAS GANAS

Y AHORA VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE

VETE Y PASATELO BIEN

POR LOS DOS

CORO (BIS)

TEN CONCIENCIA DEL DAÑO QUE TE HICE

PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO NO ME SIENTO RESPONSABLE DE LO QUE PUDISTE

PENSAR QUE FUE… CORAjE

NO FUE NADA MAS QUE MIEDO

CORO (BIS)

CORO (BIS)

Anahis:que linda pareja hacen

Paris:si cantan muy lindo

Lucy: o////o, gracias.

Latis:si gracias

Anahis:bueno nmos toca a nosotros.

Y asi suben…

Tu corazon-lena y alejandro sanz

Qué sensación...

Qué sensación tan extraña

aquella que sentí al escuchar tu corazón

Que falsedad la que engaña

a todos y en aquel viejo salón

Por eso yo ya no sé que voy a hacer sin tu amor,

si no puedo escapar de esta llama que incendia mi cuerpo

Yo ya no intento descubrir que pasará,

si prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento

todo lo que yo llevo, lo llevo por dentro...

Que sensación tan extraña

llegó sin avisar y acorraló tu corazón

qué escondes dentro de tu alma

que me hace alucinar y hasta perder la razón

Por eso yo ya no se que voy hacer sin tu amor

si no puedo escapar de esta llama

que incendia mi cuerpo

Yo ya no intento descubrir que pasará

pues prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento

todo lo que yo llevo, lo llevo por dentro

Que me condenen a cien años,

que me destierren si te beso,

que me castigue Dios si peco y

grito a voces que te quiero!

Que me condenen a cien años,

que me destierren si te beso,

que me castigue Dios si peco y

grito a voces que te quiero!

Que angustia siento en el alma pues

tengo que callar cuando en verdad quiero gritar.

Que misteriosa la calma se oculta

en el umbral de mi ansiedad.

Por eso yo ya no sé que voy a hacer sin tu amor

si no puedo escapar de esta llama que incendia mi cuerpo...

Yo ya no intento descubrir que pasará,

si prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento

todo lo que llevo, lo llevo por dentro...

Que me condenen a cien años,

que me destierren si te beso,

que me castigue Dios si peco y

grito a voces que te quiero!

Que me condenen a cien años,

que me destierren si te beso,

que me castigue Dios si peco y

grito a voces que te quiero!

Que me condenen a cien años

que me destierren si te beso

que me castigue dios si peco

y grito a voces que te quiero

que me condenen a cien años,

que me destierren si te beso

que me castigue ay

que me castigue dios si peco

y grito a voces que te quiero

cien años van a ser poquitos ya...

te lo digo yo...

que me castigue Dios si peco

y digo que te quiero...

(que me condenen a) y no encuentro la calma,

que me encontré y me dejaste el alma.

Que me condenen, que me destierren,

que me castigue dios que me condenen a cien años,

cien años me van a parecer muy poco corazón,

y yo te dejo mi sentimiento, mi sufrimiento,

te entrego todo lo que tengo guardao aquí en mi corazón,

lo que yo llevo por dentro...

lucy y latis se quedaron asombrados.encerio la pareja cantaba bien.

Lucy:wuuuauaauuu, encerio cantan mui bien!!

Latis:sii es un duto impresionante

Paris:encerio lo creen??

Latis:ckaro.

Anahis:bueno, lucy. Que te parec si cantamos nosotras??

Lucy:sii! Me encantaria!

Y asi suebn…

Biutiful liar-beyonce y Shakira

[Beyoncé

(Ay)

(Ay)

(Ay, Nobody likes being played)

(oh)Beyonce,Beyonce

(oh)Shakira,Shakira

He said, I'm worth it, his one desire

[Shakira

(I know thing about him you wouldnt want to read about)

[Beyoncé

He kissed me, his one and only

(yes) Beatiful Liar

[Shakira

(tell me how you tolerate the things you just found about)

You never know

[Beyoncé

Why are we the ones who suffer

[Shakira

Have to let go

[Beyoncé

He won't be the one to cry

(Ay) Lets not kill the Karma

(Ay) Lets not start a fight

(Ay) Its not worth the drama

For a Beautiful Liar

[Shakira

(Oh) Could we laugh about it

(Oh) It's not worth our time

(Oh) We could live without him

Just a Beautiful Liar

I just trusted him

But when I followed you

I saw you together

[Beyoncé

(I didnt know about you then till I saw you with him again)

[Shakira

I walked in on your love scene

Slow dancing

[Beyoncé

(You stole everything

how could you say I did you wrong)

[Shakira

You never know

[Beyoncé

(When the pain and heartbreaks over )

[Shakira

Have to let go

[Beyoncé

(The innocence is gone)

(Ay) Lets not kill the Karma

(Ay) Lets not start a fight

(Ay) Its not worth the drama

For a Beautiful Liar

[Shakira

(Oh) could we laugh about it

(Oh) its not worth our time

(Oh) we could live without him

Just a Beautiful Liar

Tell me how to forgive

When its me whos the shame

[Beyoncé

And I wish I could free you

Of the hurt and the pain

[Dueth

But the answer is simple

He's the one to blame

[Beyoncé

(Ay) Lets not kill the Karma

(Ay) Lets not start a fight

(Ay) Its not worth the drama

For a Beautiful Liar

[Shakira

(Oh) could we laugh about it

(Oh) its not worth our time

(Oh) we could live without him

Just a Beautiful Liar

Los chiocos quedaron con la boca abierta, ya se les corria la baba, osea, ala cancion era muy sensual y ademas que las chicas sabian bailar muy bien…osea..imaginence.

Anahis:ehh…chicos?? Estabn ahí?

Lucy:hooollaaaa!!

Paris:-salienso del trance-.ehh?? ahh!! Sii, cantan muy bien chicas.

Latis:-tambien saliendo del rance—claro si cantan muy bien!

Lucy:encerio??!!!

Los 2:claro.

Anahis:pues muchas gracias.buno ya es muy tarde creo que mejor sera irnos

Lucy:si es cierto.

Paris:esta bien.

Y asi se fueron a sus casas….

Al otro dia se reunieron en la casan de anahis..

Lucy:hola a todos!

Todos:hola lucy!

Paris:bueno que hacemos hoy??

Latis:no se que se puede hacer.

Anahis:lucy tienes alguna idea?

Lucy:.-mmm….no se, podriamos…-eontonces lucy recordo algo, que era muy, muy importante, tomo a anahis del brazo y se la llevo para el patio.

Cuando estuvieron atrás se ollo un grito de parte de anahis.

Anahis:AAAAAAAAHHHHHH¡¡COMO SE NOS OLVIDO!!

Lucy: ES QUE COMO LOS CHICOS ESTABAN AQUÍ SE NOS OLVIDO!!

Anahis:tenemos que ir inmediatamente!

Lucy:pero ya es muy tarde tendremos que ir mañana!

Anahis:mis padres van a matarme.-

Paris:chicas¿Qué les pasa ?

Lucy-anahis: SE NOS OLVIDO….

Continuara….

* * *

...STOP.

holii!! denuevo .¬¬

esperoo que les haya gustado, este capitulo lo alarge mas con eso de las canciones y blablabla...

dejen reviews pliss!!

mattane


	4. enojos, celos y mas de aguien curado

Holii!!!

Weno aquii continuando con mi fic . Les advierto que se desilusionaran con lo que se les olviido a las chicas, esq no e estado inspirada y por eso nuse me ocurre otra cosa. u.

Bueno aquii continuare..

PLAY..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…..SE NOS OLVIDO IR A LA PREPARATORIA!!!

Paris:¿y por eso tienen que hacer todo este escandalo?!!

Anahis-lucy:

Anahis:bueno esque nosotras tenemos que sacar una profesion, no nos podemos quedar sin trabajo.

Lucy:si, ademas no quiero que mi marido me mantenga.

Anahis:ni yo tampoco, me gusta ser independiente.

Paris:-le susurra a latis.-heyy latis, osea que cuando se casen con nosotros, no tendremos que trabajar, y podemos quedarnos todo el dia sin hacer nada.

Latis:si es cierto, te apoyo en eso.

Lucy:¿de que tanto hablan latis??

Latis:heeee, ..de nada!

Lucy:llatiss!! Dime la verdad!, no me gusta que mientan!.

Latis:-resignado-.paris dijo que cuando se casen con nosotros no tendremos que trabajar ni hacer nada!!.

Paris:¬¬, no debias decir nada idiota.

Latis:lucy, el es una mala influencia para mi!!.-dijo inendose al lado de lucy.

Anahis:creo que te echaron al agua paris.

Paris:por dios latis, eres un niñito!!

Lucy:ya dejen de pelearse!!

Los 2: esta bien.

Paris:saben yo quiero salir, que tal si salimos hoy en la noche latis?

Latis:claro, suena fantastico y ¿adonde iremos?

Paris:pues por ahí.

Anais:como que iran por ahí paris??, no me has pedido permiso.

Paris:que??!!! A mi no mr gusta pedir permiso.

Latis:ademas ya somos grandes!!

Paris:latis tiene razon.

Anahis:a si no??!!, pues entonces nosotras tambien saldremos, o no lucy?

Lucy:si!!, no es justo que ustedes solamente salgan.

Paris:pues esta bien!

Las 2:bien!.-y se fueron al cuarto de anahis enojadas.

Latis:paris, por que isiste tanto drama?!

Paris:esque quiero saber si anahis me engañaris con otro hombre, por eso sabia que ella se enojaria y que tambien saldria, asi yo la podria seguir.

Latis: OOu, paris nunca pense en decirlo pero….que listo eres!!

Paris:¬¬.

Latis:osea que yo tambien seguire a lucy??

Paris:pues es obio.

Anahis:ya nos vamos.-ivan vestidas muy ……descotadas.si esa es la palabra.

Anahis iba con un streaple (asi se escribe o no?? u), color verde claro, con una flor negra en el costado, unos bloo yeans metidos en las botas de color negras.

Lucy iba con una falza roja con tablas, una polera de tirantes negra , y botas negras.

Paris:no creen que van muy….descubiertas??.-decia celoso.

Anahis:claro que no.

Lucy:sera mejor nos vamos.y asi se fueron.

Latis:bien ahora sigamoslas.

Paris:si!

Las chicas caminaron por unas cuadras hasta que llegaron a una discoteca muy popular.los chicos tambien iban a entrar…

Paris:antes de entrar ponte esto..-y le paso una mascara con nariz y unos anteojos que se le salian los ojos para afuera.

Latis:-., que rallos es eso???

Paris:es para ocultar tu identidad.

Latis:no seas ridiculo!!

Paris: -.-. esta bien.

Guardia:a donde creen que van??

Paris:pues adentro.

Guardia:tu puedes pasar, pero usted…

Latis:que sucede conmigo??

Guardia:que edad tiene??

Latis:pues…20

Guardia:estas seguro??, te ves como de 30.

Latis:OO, pero si tengo 20!!!

Guardia:asi??! Pues muestreme su identificación.

Latis:claro!.-y busco entre sus bolsillos pero para mala suerte de el no traia la billetera.

Latis.creo…que no traje mi billetera.

Guardia: lo siento mucho pero no podra entrar.

Latis:pero si le he dicho que tengo 20!!!!

Guardia:lo siento mucho, pero vallase o llamare a la policia.

Latis:pero si tengo 20!!!

Guardia: le dije que se fuera!!!!!!

Latis:ok, ok, ya entendi.-se dio media vuelta y se fue.-rayos! Que hare ahora???

Lucy:latis…eres tu??

Latis:lucy, este…yoo…que haces aquí??

Lucy:q acaso no recuerdas q Sali con anahis???

Latis:ahh, es cierto.

Lucy:buuueno…creo que volvere adentro. Olle por cierto y paris???

Latis:esta a dentro.

Lucy:ahhh. Entonces vamos nosotros tambien

Latis:bu..enoo. esque yo no puedo.

Lucy:¿Por qué no?

Latis:bueno, por que el guardia dijo que yo parecia mayor,y por eso no me dejo entrar.-dijo sonrojado.

Lucy:Oo, o.o, entonces q tal si vamos a otro lado??

Latis:ok.

Adentro la cosa estaba algo complicada, ya que al entrar paris vio a anahis pero lo vio con un chico y parecia muy feliz. Así que el muy celoso busco a una chica y fue donde anahis…

Paris:hola anahis.

Anahis:pa..riis.-estaba helada ya que vio a paris coqueteandole mucho a la otra chica (el nombre de la chica no es muy importante asi que le pondremos X )

Paris: que raro encontrarte por aquí.

Anahis¿Por qué no me presentas?

Paris: o lo siento, anahis ella es X , una miga que encontre por aquí.

Anahis:mucho gusto "X".

X:eh, si.

Paris:y por que no me presentas?.

Anahis:para que??

Paris:¬¬.

Anahis:ay! Esta bien, el es Rodolfo, mi "primo".

Paris: tu primo!!

Anahis: si,"mi primo"!. Creo que esta vez los celos te fallaron.

Paris: ja. Yo no estoy celoso.

Anahis:aa, veo que te conseguiste una amiga para puro sacarme celos o no??

Paris: ehhh…claro que no!!

Anahis:ja. Sabes que eres un celoso de lo peor, mas encima que no admites tus errores!!

Paris: bueno, ehhhh…..sabes olvidemos este espisodio.

Anahis:uyy!! Esta bien, te puedes ir con tu amiguita, yo estoy bien aquí.

Paris: a si?? Me iria con mi amiguita pero….nose donde se fue. u

Anahis: ehh??.- y nota que su primo estaba iendose con la amiga de paris.

Anahis: oOu. Creo que lo mejor sera buscar a lucy e irnos.

Paris: OH!!! Escierto, latis tambien venia pero no lo e visto!!

Anahis:que????, hay que buscarlos entonces.

Paris: si.

Y se fueron en busca de lucy y latis, salieron fuera de la discoteca para buscarlos. Mientras que en un bar cualquiera….

Lucy: snif, snif, y asi fue como se murio!!!.- y rompio en llanto.

Latis: ooh, lucy que triste historia, lo debes extrañar mucho.

Lucy: si, aunque no lo creas sentia un gran afecto por el.

Latis: no te preocupes, se que no era tu intencion ahogarlo.

Lucy: gracias por confiar en mi. Se que en algun lugar del cielo el nos esta mirando.

Latis: ya veras que pronto tendras otro gatito.

Lucy:si, creo que lo mejor sera irnos , se esta haciendo tarde.

Latis: tienes razon.

Tomaron todas sus cosas y se fueron a casa de anahis, mientras que paris y anahis estaban muy ocupados "buscando" a lucy y latis….

paris: uhy!! Que rabia, donde estaran estos 2??.- decia mientras estaba recostado en el sofa viendo televisión.

Anahis: O.Ou. paris, no creo que los hallaras haciendo…nada!

Paris: jejeje u

En eso llega lucy y latis, muy, repito muy curados…….

CONTINUARA….

* * *

holi!! 

bueno, este capitulo no lo deje en suspenso por falta de inspiracion, y ojala a mi prima le quede en la conciencia ¡por que ella me interrumpio!,ejem...

mattane!!


	5. fiesta en casa de anahis

owii

como estan todos, hace rato que no subia un capitulo de este fic, pero aqui va.

**en el capitulo anterior...**

Tomaron todas sus cosas y se fueron a casa de anahis, mientras que paris y anahis estaban muy ocupados "buscando" a lucy y latis….

paris: uhy!! Que rabia, donde estaran estos 2??.- decia mientras estaba recostado en el sofa viendo televisión.

Anahis: O.Ou. paris, no creo que los hallaras haciendo…nada!

Paris: jejeje u

En eso llega lucy y latis, muy, repito muy curados…….

**cap. 5 ..fiesta en casa de anahis.**

Lucy: hola a todos!!, llegamos

Latis: los extrañamos, no saben cuanto…snif.-y se pone a llorar y abraza a paris…(abraza a paris??!! XD)

Paris: ehhh, latis, yo te considero mi amigo, pero de allí a algo mas..no lo creo.

Latís: ¬¬.

Anahis: u, creo que es mejor que se vayan a dormir chicos, se ven cansados.

Lucy: que fome eres Anahis!

Latis: si aguafiestas!, Lucy¿hagamos una fiesta?

Lucy: si buena idea!

Anahis: chicos les recuerdo que esta es mi casa... diles algo paris!

Paris: eh??.- el chico ya se había adelantado y traía 2 botellas de cervezas y vasos y harta comida chatarra.

Anahis: ¬¬, paris...huí! esta bien, pero es la ultima vez!

Todos: sii!!!!!

Y así se entretuvieron toda la noche bailando, bebiendo y mas de alguna vez los chicos se dormían en cualquier lugar. Al otro dia…

Anahis: aaaa….-bosteza-.que bien dormí.¿ en donde estarán todos?.

Lucy: aaa…que flojera..ay me duele la cabeza ¿Qué paso ayer?

Anahis: lucy despertaste, ehhh¿Qué haces durmiendo en la mesa?

Lucy: pues…no lo recuerdo. Y los chicos?- se ponen a buscar a los chicos pero no tardan en encontrar a latis.

Lucy: latis, despierta

Latis: que paso??

Anahis: eso mismo deberíamos preguntarte a ti ¿Qué haces durmiendo en el jardin?

Latis: mmm, no lose, no recuerdo nada, solo se que tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Lucy¿y no has visto a paris?

Latis: no, la última vez que lo vi ayer estaba cantando con el karaoke.

Anahis: mm será mejor separarnos y buscar.

Latis: vayan ustedes, yo debo ir al baño a….

Lucy: latis, no creo que sea necesario decirnos a que iras al baño.

Latis: u, si es cierto.

Anahis: bueno lucy, tu ve a la cocina y yo ire a mi cuarto.

Lucy: bien.-y asi las chicas fueron a buscar a paris. Mientras latis fue al baño a nose que ni tampoco nos interesa.

Latis: lalalala…, mmm, creo que hay algo ahí…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!.-las chicas sintieron el grito de latís e fueron al baño.

Anahis: latis que sucede!

Lucy: si, porque gritaste!

Latis: creo que encontré a paris..- y les muestra en donde estaba paris aún durmiendo.

Anahis: pero que rayos hace paris en la tina!!

Lucy: mmm, no lo recuerdo.

Latis: ni yo.

Anahis: u, bueno hay que despertarlo, latis podrías despertarlo??

Latis: ok., paris, paris despierta..

Paris:mmm….kaherivn…-y sigue durmiendo.

Latis: paris…..-y lo toma del brazo pero inmediatamente paris le manda un patada en la cara.

Latis: ayyy!! Eso dolió.

Anahis: OOu, sera mejor que abra la llave.-y abre la llave de la ducha.

Paris: aaaa!! Que paso!.-

Lucy: paris. Nos puedes explicar una cosa?

Anahis: que rayos hacías en la ducha!

Paris: pues…no lo recuerdo.

Latis: esto es sospechoso. Pero bueno hay que ir a ordenar la casa.

Anahis: latis tiene razón vamos.

Y asi se pasaron todo la mañana limpiando la casa de anahis. Cuando terminaron lucy se debia ir a su casa…

Anahis: que te vaya bien lucy, y gracias por ayudarnos.

Lucy: no hay porque.

Latis: lucy…yo…¿quieres que te acompañe?

Paris: uhhhhhhhhh..

Anahis: paris basta!

Lucy: o///o pues…yo.

Paris: dice que si!

Lucy: paris!

Anahis: cortala paris!

Lucy: esta…bien.

Latis: ok, vamos.-

En el camino ninguno dijo nada y pararon en una plaza…

Latis: lucy…yo quiero preguntarte algo.

Lucy: si que cosa latis?

Latis: " latis es ahora o nunca" ¿quie…res…s.e.r…..mi….n..o…v..i..a.?

Lucy: O/////O, yo…es.te….si.

Latis: lucy….-y se fue acercando hasta lucy.

Lucy: latis…-también iba acercándose.

Latis:.- estaba a unos centímetros de su boca.

Lucy:.-sentia su respiración.

Latis:.-su corazón latía rápidamente.

Lucy:.-ya podia sentir sus labios.

Sus labios se unieron en un calido beso que esta vez fue sin interrupciones.

Paris: bravo!!!

Latis: he??

Paris: upss.

Anahis: Paris te dije que te quedaras en la casa!

Lucy: o////o, este yo.

Paris: pero porque te sonrojas tanto lucy si ya son novios.

Anahis: es cierto lucy??

Lucy: pues…

Latis: si somos novios.

Anahis: que felicidad!!!.- y corrió abrazar a su amiga.

Paris: que bien, asi no te quedaras solterona.

Lucy: QU DIJISTE PARIS!!!

Paris: yo…nada!

Lucy: mas te vale..

Anahis: jejeje, vamos amigos, vayamos a tomar un helado.

Todos: sii!!!

Se fueron muy felices a tomar un helado. Pero dos personas los estaban observando y los venian siguiendo hace dias.

Sujeto 1: ten el plan listo, mañana atacaremos.

Sujeto 2: mañana??, pero si mañana prometiste llevarme de compras!

Sujeto: 1: huí!! Te llevare pasado mañana.

Sujeto 2: que malo eres cleft.

Cleft: marina mañana atacaremos y punto.

Marina: esta bien…

**Continuara….**

* * *

owii denuevo

jejej que els parecio el capitulo??? ojala q les haya gustado y para pnerme mas feliz apreten el botoncito de abajo que dice "GO" y me dejan un reviews .

xaii


End file.
